It's You
by devilinadress
Summary: She never would have thought it would be him. He never would have thought she felt the same way.


"This was a stupid idea Ino. He's going to think I'm a fangirl or something."

"Shut up forehead you made them for him now just give them to him. Stop being a wimp and man the fuck up Sakura," the blonde said to her friend.

Looking into the classroom the pinkette grinned as she found the classroom empty.

Walking into the classroom she placed the box on the desk by the window and turned to leave. As she made it to the front row people started to enter and take their seats.

Shaking her head Ino glared at her friend. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later how you feel. Dropping stuff off on his desk will get you nowhere."

Sakura shrugged and turned to leave but bumped into someone. Looking up into the eyes of the person she was to shy to talk to she turned her gaze to the ground and said a quick apology then stepped aside letting him pass.

She and Ino watched as he took his seat then stared at the green box that sat atop his desk. Before he even touched it Karin knocked it off his desk and placed another box in front of him. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasu-kun," she said.

"Bitch!" Ino yelled gaining the attention of the entire class. Before Ino could barge into the class, Sakura grabbed her by her ponytail and sighed heavily. Looking from the box to Sasuke she shook her head and dragged Ino away.

~Lunch~

Sakura sighed an finished off her third box of chocolates.

Looking around the table she began to wonder when she became this popular with the male student body. Every now and then someone would walk up smile and sit a box on the table.

She expected this to happen to Ino. Not her. 'Too bad none of these are from Sasuke,' she thought.

"That's your fourth box forehead. I know you're upset but you'll get fat if you keep this up." Ino told her as she ate her salad.

"Shut up pig and let me wallow in self pity." Sakura hissed.

"Why exactly are you wallowing in self pity Sakura-chan?" A voiced asked from behind her.

Turning she found Naruto and Sasuke looking down at her.

"No reason," she said as she finished off another box.

"Hey forehead look at that one," Ino said pointing to a dark blue box with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

"Thats a weird color for a box of chocolates," Sakura said then opened it. "Oh wow," she gasped pulling one of the treats out. "It's shaped like a cherry blossom," she smiled.

"Read the card and see who it's from." Naruto told her.

"The first time we met was by accident three years bumped into me but I said nothing becasuse you took me by surprise. Your pink hair and your green eyes. You beautiful smile had my heart going wild. After that I kind of made it a habit to bump into you and after a while I knew I loved you then."

"Wow," was all Ino could say.

"I know but who could he be I mean I kinda bump into people a lot." she sighed.

"Hey Sak what happened to that green box you had this morning?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I think you were seeing things Naruto." Sakura said as she stood. "Hmm look at the time," she said glancing at her naked wrist and left with the mysterious box.

"She definately had that box this morning. Did she give it to that guy she's always daydreaming about?"

"Yeah but she doesn't want to talk about it. Some bitch ruined the chocolates she made specialy for the guy she liked." Ino said as she stared Sasuke down.

"No wonder I saw her beating she shit out of the punching bag in the weight room."

"At least it's better than the lockers." Ino said.

~Free Period~

Sakura hummed along with the music that flowed through her ear buds as she painted away. She was so engrossed in the painting she didn't notice the person standing beside her until they pulled one of the buds from her ear eliciting a scream from her.

"Uchiha-san you scared me. What are you doing here? Are you being chased again?" she asked him pulling the other bud from her ear. "You can stay here. No one comes here during free period," she told him.

"You do," he said walking around the room.

"Well I'm a special case," she laughed.

He spotted the blue box on a stool beside her. "You didn't eat them," he said nonchalantly.

"I ate a couple actually and they are the best I've ever had. I wish I knew who made them so I can thank them... and ask them about what they wrote," she trailed off. "Oh I know you hate sweets but did you enjoy any of the chocolates you were given?" she asked ash she turned back to the task at hand.

"Actually someone gave me a box this morning. I thought they were ruined when Karin pushed them off my desk but when I opened the box they were fine. You'd think my so called fan club would know I hate sweets." he scoffed.

Sakura froze up at the mention of the box. "That was nice of them to notice that." 'Fuck did I just give myself away.' she thought.

"Yeah I should thank them properly," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura laughed. As long as she's know him he never thanked anyone for anything, but then again she never was around him for more than ten minutes other than class. Turning to look at said person she was met with firm yet soft lips on hers.

Pulling back he looked at her. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was speechless. "Thank you for the chocolates Sakura. I'm happy to know you like yours as well," he said glancing down at the box and back to her.

She didn't know what to say. Sasuke just kissed her and admitted the box was from him. 'Oh shit Sasuke-kun! That means-' she was cut off from her musings when he pulled her from her seat.

"Yes I did confess to you anata and I meant everything I said and by the way I wasn't being chased," he said then kissed her again.

Pulling away she smiled. " I love you too.


End file.
